Water We Waiting For
This is the tenth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- That night, Rita had re-lit the bonfire and herself, Chomper, Rory, and Littlefoot were telling scary stories. “You sharpteeth find weird stories to be scary,” laughed Littlefoot. “You mean Lone Dinosaur stories aren’t scary?” Rory asked surprised. “I think they’re cool,” Littlefoot said. “No offense,” he remembered how sharpteeth were afraid of Doc. “But I’ll admit Littlefoot,” Rory smiled, “Those stories about the Sharptooth Slasher are awesome!” Littlefoot shivered. “But those terrified me when I was younger.” The 4 shared a laugh. CC Rory: TDV’s been a big experience for me. It’s neat meeting leafeaters who I don’t want to eat. Littlefoot and Ali are pretty cool, so is Tippy, but Cera’s creeping me out. Shorty and Petrie are awesome. I regret having a flyer for breakfast this morning. Meanwhile, in the Super Sharpteeth boys’ cabin, Shorty noticed something about Rhett and Petrie. “What are you guys doing?” he asked, a little tired. He noticed Rhett was looking at the FF girls’ cabin. “Ali…” he sighed happily. Shorty laughed some. “Get real Rhett, you know my step-brother is who she likes.” “She never said that directly!” Rhett retorted. Petrie was looking at the SS girls’ cabin. “Tera… me think she’s great,” he smiled. CC Shorty: I don’t understand why everyone is so girl-crazy here. THE NEXT MORNING….. As usual, the 14 remaining dinosaurs were gathered in the mess hall. The 11 leafeaters were grossed out watching Chomper, Rita, and Rory eat much, though not as much as they had in episode 1. Shorty was as usual complaining about Chef’s cooking. Guido meanwhile, was looking at Shorty, Rory, and Petrie angrily. CC Guido: You here me? I’ll get you guys back one day! Ah ha ha! (Stands up, but then slips into the hole..) EW!! (Flies out.) A huge whirring sound was heard. “What’s that?!” yelled Ducky, covering her ears. “If I knew what that sound was, I wouldn’t be asking!” Ruby yelled back, also covering her ears. The dinosaurs rushed out, and Chris was arriving in the playing area in a jet. “What is that?!” Tera screamed over the engine. “Hey dudes, just testing out his bad boy I got free from the company funding this!” Chris called. “Will you turn that off?! It hurting me ears!” Petrie screamed, then the engines died down. “Anyways, the interns came up with today’s challenge, though two are now in the hospital. You guys follow me to the waterhole. Heh heh,” he laughed. Everyone shrugged and came along. Chris led the dinos to the waterhole. It was massive in width and length. “Today’s challenge,” he began to explain, “Is a series of three challenges, all set in the waterhole. Each game will have one or two pre-selected members from each team representing the entire team.” “Neat,” smiled Ali. “Best two out of three wins,” Chris concluded. “The first competition: A 400 meter race across the water hole.” Some of the dinos oohed. “Um, what’s a meter?” Tera asked. Chris sighed. Chef then came up. “It’s a long distance, you got a problem with that?!” he yelled. “No, no,” Tera replied nervously. “Representing the Fighting Flatteeth will be Ducky; representing the Super Sharpteeth will be Ruby.” Ducky and Ruby shared a competitive grin. “See you at the finish line Ducky,” Ruby grinned. “Yeah, I’ll meet you there,” Ducky chuckled back. CC Ducky: See? I can talk big whenever I want. “And by the way: we have a little swimming sharptooth place in the waterhole for this challenge. Take your marks.” “Huh?!” they both went, but went into the waterhole anyway. “On your marks….get set….swim!” Chris called. Ducky and Ruby took off. Each team cheered the respective representative as they dashed through the water. “Yeah, you can do it Ducky!” Cera called. Ali looked at Cera. “You’re only cheering her on because she’s your little sidekick,” she muttered. “While what about you?” Cera retorted. “I’m cheering her on because she’s my friend,” Ali replied. Meanwhile, Petrie flew over to Tera. “Hey Tera,” Petrie waved. “What is it Petrie?” Tera smiled back. “Me was wondering…after the contest is over, if me could meet your family and friends. Me don’t recall seeing you before.” Tera suddenly looked slightly mad. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she muttered. “Why not?” Petrie asked concerned. “Me mom tell me that if you have a problem, it’s better to talk about it.” “Just… not now,” Tera grumbled. Petrie looked a little sad. CC Petrie: Me no understand what’s wrong with Tera. Whenever you talk about the past she gets angry. Meanwhile, in the race, Ruby and Ducky were swimming as fast as they could. “Come on arms, don’t be weak,” said Ruby. Then, they saw a figure in the distance. “The swimming sharptooth!’ they yelled. It was only about Mo’s size, but it was one they didn’t know. “Oh no no no,” Ducky muttered. She dove under the water. She was able to see, however, a small alcove that headed towards the finish line, and was out of the swimming sharptooth’s path. “ she thought, and took the alternate path. Most of the players watching couldn’t tell what happened to her. “Where’d Ducky go?” Tippy asked concerned. “All right! Go Ruby!’ Shorty, Tera, and Petrie cheered. Ruby managed to stay ahead of the swimming sharptooth, but just before she crossed the finish line….Ducky jumped out of the water and across it! “Point to th Fighting Flatteeth!” Chris announced through his megaphone. The rest of the FF team ran up to Ducky and congratulated her. Even Cera was happy for her. But then they realized that had two challenges to go. “Next game,” Chris began, “Is a diving contest. Each player must jump off that very high dive.” He pointed up to a cliff at least 55 feet higher from the waterhole.” CC Ali: You know, ever since I came here, I had this weird feeling that someone was trying to kill me, I think this is why I have those feelings. “Jumping for the Super Sharpteeth team will be Shorty, and Rita will jump for the Fighting Flatteeth.” “You can do it Rita!” Chomper smiled to Rita. Rita looked more confident. CC Rita: If Chomper says I can do it, I know I can do it. Shorty tried to keep his cool as he climbed up the cliff. “I not gonna let a girl beat me, especially not a girl sharptooth!” Shorty wasn’t sexist, it was more like since Rita was younger than him, it would be like a little girl beat him. If Ali, Tippy, or Cera beat him, it wouldn’t be as embarrassing in his mind. Meanwhile, the other dinos were gathered on bleachers the interns had made for them to watch the competition from. Petrie had another prank on Guido planned. He found a lot of bugs, and squished them. He wiped the gooey bug guts over where Guido was about to sit. When Guido sat down, he realized what had happened. “Hey!” he yelled, and Petrie let out a chuckle. Guido liked eating ground crawlers and the rest of the bugs, but he didn’t like being sticky, the feeling the bugs made him when he sat down. He jumped into the water hole to wash off. At the top, Shorty was going first. The objective of this challenge was to create the fanciest splash possible. “Here I go!” Shorty yelled, summoning up the courage to jump. When he jumped, the footage suddenly went in slow motion. “Makes it appear more epic and Aw-some!” he said to the camera. Shorty eventually took the dive. “HERE I COME!” he called at the top of his longneck lungs. The 12 dinos watching from below kept their eyes on him, waiting for the impact. When Shorty saw that he was only a few feet away from hitting the waterhole, he put his legs together in sort of an x pattern. “3….2…1!” he yelled as he hit the water, water splashed in 4 different pillar-like splashes. “Wow!” called Chomper. Shorty raised his head out of the H20, smiling victoriously. Chef awarded him an 8, though Chef looked like he clearly would rather be doing something else. Rita came up next. “Come on, you can beat him Rita!” Chomper encouraged, while Rtia was stepping up to dive. “Thanks Cho…AGH!” Rita was too concentrated at looking at Chomper she accidentally stepped off the cliff without preparing. “Whoa!” she called falling head-first. “This is bad..” muttered Littlefoot, watching. Rita was plunging towards the depths without any sort of control of her movements, so it was impossible for her to make her…..well, technically considered a dive…fancy. She then landed in the waters, creating only a minor impact. The water didn’t even splash the crowd. Cera Put her front footpad to her face in embarrassment. Chef awarded her a 2. CC Rita: Going home wouldn’t be too awful…but the whole “Chomper isn’t around” part is. “Point for the Super Sharpteeth!” Chris called. “This next challenge will decide which teams wins invincibility.” Guido noticed some of the show’s staff put things on two sides of a smaller waterhole. These things looked like they were made up of what humans called “Metal” and attached to them was this thing that humans called “rope.” (It’s a goal.) “The final challenge,” Chris laughed. “Is a game of 2-on-2 water polo!” Everyone looked confused. Chris also slapped his face. CC Chris: OK, I HAVE to remember that there are so many things these dino dudes don’t know about human culture. After explaining how the game worked, it was time for the members to be selected. “From the FF team….Cera and Ali, from the SS team…Petrie and Rhett.” Ali and Cera stared at each other. The two rivals were now relying on each other to win. Before the 4 could enter the water, Tera flew over to Petrie. “Hey Petrie, I’m sorry I got mad earlier. It’s just that….I don’t like talking about my past, you understand that, right?” “Me understand,” replied Petrie. In the game, Ali and Petrie were the goalies while Cera and Rhett were offense. The first team to 3 points won. A volleyball (one recycled from Episode 4 due to the show’s limited budget) was dropped in the center of the waterhole. “On the count of….” Chris began to say, but concluded with “Ah….just go already.” CC Rhett: Maybe if I win this game, Ali will start to notice me. (Pauses, then realizes…) Oh great, if we win, that means I beat her. Cera made the first move. Rhett tried to block her, but Cera scooped the ball up with her head. “It’s my turn,” she laughed. She flung the ball into the air, then hit it towards the goal. It came too fast for Petrie to block it. “Darn it,” Petrie muttered as Cera scored the first point for the Fighting Flatteeth. The ball was returned to the center for the beginning of the second round. When Chef blew the starting whistle, Rhett was more prepared this time. He used his neck to maneuver the ball away from the threehorn. “Get back here,” Cera laughed competitively. Rhett managed to make his way to the goal. He whacked the ball into the goal with his tail. Ali tried to block it, but Rhett had hit it at an angle that made this impossible. “Good shot Rhett,” Ali complimented. “Uh…thanks,” Rhett blushed back. Again, a montage was used to make sure the episode didn’t run on for too long. The score was tied 2 to 2. (Hey, alliteration.) The next point would decide the winner. CC Ali: I’ll admit, this challenge was pretty fun. I think we should definitely play this again when this stupid show’s over. The final round. Cera managed to grab the ball. Rhett however swan fast and bumped her, knocking the ball away from her. “Go Rhett go! Cheered Shorty. “This is it” Rhett though confidently, but as he was swimming towards the other goal, he saw Ali’s face. She was smiling a beautiful smile and giggling. Rhett totally froze up in amazement. “What are you doing?!” Shorty, Ruby, Rory, and Tera yelled from the crowd. Rhett just kept staring happily at Ali, and the ball floated away….Cera got it….and hit it into the Super Sharpteeth’s goal. “Huh?!” Rhett said, coming back to his senses. “The Fighting Flatteeth win invincibility!” Chris called. “Ok Super Sharpteeth, vote someone off and I’ll see you at the bonfire tonight. CC Rhett: (Nevously.) I hope my team isn’t mad at me. CC Petrie: Rhett………………….Why? THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…….. Chris walked up with a plate. “You’ve all cast your ballots and made your decision. I only have 6 sweet bubbles on this plate, if..” “If your name is not called, you must walk to the Tunnel of Shame, and you can’t come back ever, we know,” Tera concluded for him. Chris huffed. “Scene stealer.” Anyways, the ceremony began. “One for Shorty, one for Guido, one for Tera.” The 3 went up and collected their prize. “Rory, Petrie, you’re safe.” “Yeah!” smiled Rory. Tera gave Petrie a happy grin when she heard she was safe. “Ruby, Rhett, only you two remain.” CC Shorty: Ok man, you valued a longneck who doesn’t even have a crush on you, that’s weak.” “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……….Ruby.” The fast runner looked relieved and got her treat. “Rhett, the tunnel awaits.” Rhett frowned sadly and walked towards the exit of the competition. As Rhett almost was ready to exit, he heard some footsteps running up. “Rhett! See you around!” He turned around, it was Ali. “Thanks Ali,” Rhett smiled, “See you back in the herd.” The two longnecks shared one more smile and Rhett continued off. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes